Anniversary
by Taylor Divine
Summary: It's been six months. Today Tali and Jane have been dating for half a year. Jane Shepard wants to do something special for her girlfriend today, but the Normandy is still damaged, almost crippled from the Collector fight. Their stuck in space for the next two weeks. But still, she hopes Tali has a sweet tooth.


Tali nervously stood in the elevator heading up to her room. Or rather their room. And truly she wasn't really nervous, more-so excited. Today it had been 6 months.

6 months ago she had told Jane on the Citadel that she loved her.

And 6 months ago Jane had hugged her and kissed her visor, telling her she felt the same way. 6 months later they had found time and love between everything they and the Normandy went through.

6 months was the longest romantic relationship Tali had had, truly the only romantic relationship she had ever had. And it was with Jane, her "sweetheart" as she liked to call her the hard, cold and distant woman who called Tali her angel.

Tali smiled and leaned forward then back waiting for the elevator to reach the top floor.

Jane was in their room, sitting on the bed and scrolling through some data-pad. When she saw Tali she put it down and almost ran over, grabbing Tali in her arms and swinging her in the air. Tali laughed and gripped Jane tightly.

"Happy anniversary Tali. How is my angel doing?"

"Jane come on put me down."

"Fine. But only because I have a gift for you I want you to so."

Tali looked confused for a second.

"You got me a gift? Jane but, I didn't get anything for you. I didn't know that we were going to do that."

Jane smiled and kissed Tali on the neck.

"You're so good to me. Don't worry it's one little thing. And it's something we'll both enjoy just watch."

Jane put Tali down and moved to her desk. Rummaging around for it she pulled a nondescript white box out and handed it to Tali.

"I asked them to package it like this. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Thank you Jane."

Tali opened the seals and looked inside.

"Candy?" she looked puzzled.

"It's Turian chocolate. Tali you need to taste chocolate. It's amazing" and she brought her arms around Tali in a hug.

Tali smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks Jane but how do I eat it?"

Jane went back to her desk and pulled another box out. Tali recognized it and offered her hand to Jane. Jane inserted and injected the medicine with the ease of practice and then kissed Tali's arm where she had done so. Jane called it a good luck charm to ensure Tali's health. Tali couldn't complain. They sat down on the bed together and Jane hugged Tali to her as they waited.

After three minutes of waiting Jane impatiently took Tali's visor off. When she did, Jane quickly stole a kiss from her girlfriend. Tali laughed and pulled away. She stuck her tongue out at Jane, who pushed her back on the bed and kissed her again, this time lightly biting Tali's tongue. Tali moaned slightly and finally Jane pulled back and smiled

Tali sat up and straightened her hood out. Jane pulled it off her head and tussled her hair, which whenever Jane had seen it was in a perpetual mess. She liked that though.

Tali rolled her eyes and turned to her gift. Taking it in her hands she opened the chocolates' wrapping and looked at it. Breaking a piece off she turned to Jane who had her omnitool on.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to film it. Remember how you face looks."

"Why must you film ever thing I do? Why do you record everything?"

"Well you're adorable and everything you do is adorable, so I want to remember it."

Tali let a grin grow at the corner of her lips and a small laugh come out. Jane smiles grew and she prodded Tali.

"Well go on take a bite."

Tali took the piece up again and smelled it, then looked at Jane again. Finally she tossed the piece in her mouth and bite down.

Jane laughed as Tali smiled finally and closed her eyes. She titled her head back slightly and Jane's smile grew even bigger and she hugged Tali tightly.

"So did you like it?"

Tali smiled and nuzzled her head into Jane's shoulder.

"It's delicious."

Jane smiled. She knew Tali was probably used to eating the paste that all Quarians had to, and truthfully there wasn't much in the way of diversity in Quarian cuisine. Turian food was close, but it usually required taking their suits off, which was usually not always an option.

"Here I want to try something."

Jane took the chocolate and bit a piece off. She held it in her mouth and looked at Tali. Tali titled her head and looked at her oddly. Jane rolled her eyes and scooted Tali onto her lap. She then realized what Jane was hinting at and leaned forward. Tali bit down on the chocolate and brought Jane's lips to hers. They sat their kissing, as Tali slid her tongue into Jane's mouth and grabbed the candy with her teeth.

Jane pushed Tali back and she fell down on the bed, Jane on top. Tali wrapped her arms around Jane and pulled her down completely, and their bodies melded together.

Jane bit down gently on her girlfriend's tongue, which made Tali moan and squirm beneath her. Jane then moved her hands down across Tali's chest to between her legs.

Tali moaned harder and bucked her hips up, begging for Jane to touch her.

Jane pulled back for a second and looked down at her girlfriend, Tali's eyes half closed, her hair a mess, looking up at Jane pleadingly.

"Jane, please" she asked or rather gasped. Jane smiled and reached down to Tali and took her in a kiss. Tali moaned into Jane's mouth and bucked her hips up again.

She pulled back again and quickly whispered into her ear, "anything for you."

She began to vigorously rub Tali between the legs, feeling the slight wetness and smiling. True Tali had nothing in longevity as a lover, but she was so reactive to her touch, so willing to give to Jane. When they had first slept together, Tali had a naivety and sincerity that was just adorable in Jane's opinion.

She had pegged her girlfriend as a submissive yeah, but Jane wasn't interested in anything like that, Jane was no dominant really. She wanted to please Tali, enjoyed it, and Tali was so easily pleased. She remembered their first time having sex, what Tali had called "making love" how Tali awkwardly whispered to Jane that she loved her, wanted to be together intimately. "I wa-want to make love with you Jane. Please?"

She laughed now, thinking of how she had to restrain herself from jumping on Tali right then. Still she had found something in her, in the nervous, but so intelligent Quarian engineer, who held her tightly when Jane was upset and had confidently strode up to Jane's mother Hannah, and introduced herself as "Your daughter's girlfriend. Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Captain Shepard."

She wanted to give Tali everything. Tali had held her when she cried, when she woke from nightmares Tali shushed her and rocked her gently, stroking her hair and whispering that she loved her. Tali always waited outside the comm room, knew how the Illusive Man got Jane's blood boiling, how she was always in a bad mood after she talked with him.

Every time Jane walked out of that room, Tali was standing their waiting for her and would hug her, not say a word, just hug her and stand there until Jane calmed down.

Tali's moans picked up and she stopped squirming as vigorously.  
Jane smiled as Tali continued to buck her hips into Jane's hand. Jane then placed her leg between Tali's, who took the opportunity to rub herself on Jane's leg.

Jane laughed at her suddenly needy girlfriend and pulled Tali down closer to her.

Jane moved her body down and kept up her motions. She hugged Tali and held her head to her chest, as Tali gripped her tightly. She lay them down on the bed, trying not to break rhythm.

Jane's hand kept its place between Tali's legs trying to keep her movements quick yet still soft. She couldn't imagine hurting Tali. She could never do that.

Finally Jane heard her girlfriend's breathe hitch and so she leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Cum for me, Angel."

Tali moaned slightly and let go. She pushed her hips up into Jane's pelvis. Jane met her and rubbed herself gently against Tali.

Tali continued to thrust her hips up weakly, and she moaned low and quiet, repeatedly. Jane smiled and rubbed Tali's arms and back as she came down. She kept one hand between the woman's legs. It was still brushing over her, gently.

Finally Tali's breathes evened out and she wrapped her arms weakly around Jane in embrace. Jane smiled and kissed Tali's lips, she eagerly met her.

When they separated Tali looked angrily up at Jane.

"No fair. You always make me cum first."

Jane laughed at the way Tali talked, looser and dirtier around her and only her.

"Because you're so easy. You barely lasted a minute that time."

Tali's eyes looked downcast for a second.

"Does that upset you?"

"What? No! No, Tali. Trust me if I was a Quarian, had to live like you did, I'd probably be the same. Besides it's endearing. It's cute and it honestly makes sex more interesting. Your so..." and at this she trailed her hands down Tali's arms then back up to her face, where she traced her finger over her lips and Tali kissed it back "receptive" she finished.

"Besides it's not like I tease you or draw it out. You're too adorable for that."

Tali laughed and hugged Jane again, and kissed her neck. Jane herself moaned and threw her head back letting Tali bite her neck and collarbone.

"And what about you?"

Jane smiled and ran her hands through Tali's hair.

"You know me."

Tali pushed Jane back down on their bed and then grabbed the hat that was part of Jane's uniform.

Jane laughed at Tali's new attire.

"You're adorable."

"Thanks Jane."

Tali started to pull at Jane's shirt that was somehow still tucked in. Finally it came out and Tali pulled the shirt up to Jane's breasts. Tali leaned down and kissed Jane's stomach, just below her chest.

Jane moaned and grabbed Tali's hands. Tali kissed her again a little lower, then just above her navel, and then on Jane's navel itself, letting her tongue dart into the opening.

Jane increasingly squirmed and gasped as Tali did this. Finally as Tali reached her waistband, Jane looked at her.

"Tali you know what Chakwas and Mordin said. Fluid contact is dangerous. For you and me" Jane tried to say seriously, but it didn't help that her hair was a mess and she was subconsciously trying to undo her pants as well.

Tali looked up at Jane; her hat leaned down over her eyes. Still Jane saw a glint of something in them. Something that turned Jane on and made her own body burn.

"It didn't stop you. I'll be careful. I promise. Happy anniversary Jane."

She really adored the way she acted sometimes.


End file.
